SenaSuzu Proposal
by AkumaFromHell
Summary: Lamaran seperti apa yang dilakukan Sena untuk Suzuna?


**Eyeshield 21**

**Disclaimer yusuke murata and riichiro inagaki**

**Pairing : SenaSuzu**

**A/N : Cerita ini karya remake yang kuambil dari blog-ku. Diubah sedikit-sedikit alur dan settingnya. Semoga berkenan^^**

**

* * *

  
**

Miku mendatangi mama dan papanya yang sedang bersantai di ruang tamu.

"Pa, dulu papa melamar mama kayak gimana? Lebih seru dari papanya Kuroma tidak?" Tanya Miku.

"Hah? Memangnya kamu tahu cerita papa mamanya Kuroma?" Sena bingung mendengar pertanyaan anaknya.

"Aku diceritakan Kuroma. Kata Kuroma, papanya melamar mamanya di restaurant yang besar! Kalau papa melamar mama di mana?" Tanya Miku polos.

"Ng..anu.." Sena bingung.

"Mama akan ceritakan saat papamu melamar mama, Miku." Celetuk Suzuna sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Miku.

* * *

Di sebuah taman bermain yang besar,

Disanalah menunggu seorang pria berambut cokelat.

Terlihat sekali dia sedang gugup.

"Sena! Sudah nunggu lama ya?" sapa Suzuna dengan manisnya.

"Ah, Suzuna, maaf ya aku ga bisa jemput kamu, mobilnya dipakai ayahku." Jawab Sena sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Tak apa, janjian lebih asik. Ayo! Kita main! Sudah tak sabar nih!" Suzuna menggandeng Sena erat dan menariknya.

Sena merona.

"Pertama, ayo main ini!" Suzuna menunjuk satu permainan.

Saat Sena melihat permainan apa yang ditunjukan Suzuna, wajahnya langsung pucat.

"Su..Suzuna..Kau..benar-benar mau main yang ini?" Sena mencoba meyakinkan Suzuna.

"Iya! Kata kak Mamori, **rumah hantu **di sini menyeramkan, aku penasaran!" jawab Suzuna dengan santainya.

Sena merinding saat ditarik Suzuna ke dalam rumah hantu tersebut.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Sena terasa terdengar sampai satu taman bermain.

Saat keluar..

"Sena, kau tak apa-apa?" Suzuna khawatir melihat Sena yang seperti mayat keluar dari rumah hantu.

"Aku..tak..apa..apa…" jawab Sena lesu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita main yang santai-santai saja ya, mau naik bianglala?" Suzuna menawarkan setelah melihat keadaan Sena yang sudah setengah bernyawa.

Sena langsung tersadar akan rencanannya dan berdiri (tadi membungkuk dengan memegang lutut sebagai tumpuan).

"Ah, aku tak apa-apa kok, Suzuna-chan" Sena menolak dengan lembut.

"Hmm..baiklah, aku mau beli gulali dulu ya! Kau mau ikut?" tanya Suzuna pelan.

"Tidak usah, aku menunggu saja." Jawab Sena sambil tersenyum

Suzuna pergi dengan in-line skatenya.

"Haah..untung tidak ketahuan.." gumam Sena sambil mengelus dada.

-

-

-

"Sena, buka mulutmu!" ujar Suzuna tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" belum sempat Sena berkata apa-apa, Suzuna keburu menyumpal mulutnya dengan gulali yang tadi dia beli.

"Enak kan?"

"Ya.." Sena menjawab malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu, kita main yang lainnya, yuk!" ajak Suzuna lagi.

Sena mengangguk.-

-

-

-

Rasanya Sena ingin menarik lagi anggukannya barusan setelah melihat permainan yang dimaksud oleh Suzuna.

"Kau mau main ini, Suzunaaa??" Sena melongo tak percaya pada pacarnya itu.

"Sepertinya menantang, pasti seru!" mata Suzuna berbinar melihat permainan yang dia inginkan itu.

Permainan itu lebih tepat disebut neraka. Seperti roller coaster besar yang mempunyai 3 putaran 360 derajat 7 buah tanjakan curam dan 2 tikungan. Dijalankan dengan kecepatan 1000 km/jam.

"_Aku bisa mati.."_ pikir Sena.

"Ayo!" Suzuna mengajak dengan penuh semangat.

"_Aku mau dikubur di lapangan Amefuto saat aku mati nanti. Tepat di goal line. Dan di batu nisanku akan tertulis_ _mati karena main roller coaster"_ Pikir Sena

**(Apa ada orang yang mau bermain di lapangan bernisan?)**

-

-

-

Setelah adegan teriak-teriak dan muntah-muntah selesai.

Mereka berdua bermain permainan lain dan kejadian setelah main sama saja semuanya.

Sampai akhirnya, sore sudah datang.

Matahari terbenam membuat langit jadi berwarna orange.

Tiba-tiba Sena teringat akan rencananya.

"Su..Suzuna.. naik bianglala, yuk! Lihat! Langitnya cantik sekali." Kata Sena berbasa-basi.

"Boleh juga, dari tadi kita sudah main yang melelahkan, ayo!" Suzuna bergerak dengan in-line skatenya.

Saat bianglala mulai berputar ke atas, Sena merogoh kantong untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Dan akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang dia cari.

"Suzuna! Aku..aku..maukah..ng..um..kamu..anu..ng.." Sena gugup dan memerah.

"Sena, kamu sakit?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Iya, eh, bukan! Aku..anu..ini!" Sena langsung mengacungkan kotak yang dia taruh di kantong tinggi-tinggi.

Tapi karena terlalu bersemangat kotak itu terlempar.

"Aaahh! Tidak! Kembalikan keberanianku sekali seumur hidup!" seru Sena sambil mencoba menggapai kotak yang sudah melayang dengan damai itu.

"Ada apa Sena? Tadi apa yang jatuh?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Suzuna..Tadi itu cincin, aku mau mengajakmu menikah.." Sena keceplosan.

Lalu akhirnya Sena tersadar.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Suzuna meyakinkan diri.

"Iya, Suzuna, ma-maukah kamu me..menikah denganku?" Sena bertanya dengan gugup.

Suzuna tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha, kau bodoh sekali, Sena, masa kau melempar cincinmu?" Suzuna tertawa melihat tingkah laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Aku mau, Sena." Suzuna mencium Sena saat bianglala tepat berada di atas.

Dan matahari terbenam saat itu menjadi saksi bisu bersatunya kedua anak manusia ini.

-

-

-

* * *

"Ah, papa payah, masa cincinnya terlempar? Melamar macam apa itu, pa?" omel Miku tak puas.

"Anoo..itu.." Sena menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Suzuna tersenyum.

"Kalau sudah besar nanti aku tak mau menikahi laki-laki seperti papa, ah!" ujar Miku santai sambil memasuki kamarnya.

Sena suram. Di sekelilingnya menjadi gelap.

Suzuna berpikir _" Sepertinya dia mulai terpengaruh sifat You-nii yang blak-blakan dari Kuroma."_

_

* * *

  
_

**Bonus: setelah itu, petugas kebersihan mengambilkan kotak yang ternyata jatuh di got itu.**

**

* * *

  
**

**THE END**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
